A pilot study is proposed to develop and clinically test a novel intrauterine electrode array for monitoring fetal heart rate and heart rate variability before and during labor. It is designed to be inserted into the uterus at a time when a standard but invasive fetal scalp electrode would be applied. Following insertion, the electrode array is scanned for electrodes which provide the best fetal ECG signal. That signal is processed by existing instruments to extract the fetal heart rate and variability data. The device is designed as an alternative to the more invasive nature of the fetal scalp electrode and the unreliable methods of external fetal monitoring.